pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Cléo from 5 to 7
Cleo from 5 to 7 is a movie French directed by Agnès Varda and released in 1962 . Summary * 1 Overview * 2 Data sheet * 3 Distribution ** 3.1 In order of appearance on the screen ** 3.2 slapstick silent film: The Betrothed Macdonald Bridge - Duration: 1 min 30 s * 4 Songs * 5 Production ** Genesis 5.1 ** 5.2 Scenario ** 5.3 Turning ** 5.4 Restoration * 6 Home * 7 Awards ** 7.1 Awards ** 7.2 Appointment and Selections * 8 Videography * 9 References * 10 Notes and references * 11 See also ** 11.1 Conferences ** 11.2 External Links Synopsis [ edit | edit the code ] The action takes place in real time in Paris . Cleo, a young and beautiful singer rather frivolous, afraid of being diagnosed with cancer. It is 17 hours and must retrieve the results of his medical examinations in 2 hours. To deceive her fear, she seeks support in his entourage. She will encounter disbelief or even indifference and measure the emptiness of his existence. She will finally find solace with a stranger after her anguished wandering in Paris. Data Sheet [ edit | edit the code ] * Original title: Cleo from 5 to 7 * Director: Agnès Varda * Asst Director: Bernard Toublanc-Michel , Marin Karmitz * Screenplay: Agnès Varda * Dialogues: Agnès Varda * Sets: Bernard Evein assisted by Jean-François Adam * Turnkey Robert Christides * Costumes: Alyette Samazeuilh * Makeup: Aida Carange * Photography: Jean Rabier * Full: Alain Levent * Assistant Operator: Paul Bonis * Sound: Julien Coutellier, Jean Labussière * Sound mixing: Jacques Maumont * Editing: Janine Verneau, Pascale Laverrière * Trainee installation: Noun Serra * Music: Michel Legrand * Still photographers: Liliane de Kermadec , Raymond Cauchetier * Script: Aurore Paquiss * Board: Jean-François Adam , Edith Tertza * Gaffer: Roger Delattre * Key grip: Roger Scipio * Production: Georges de Beauregard and Carlo Ponti * Production Manager: Bruna Drigo * Production company: Rome-Paris Films (France) * Distribution companies: Athos Films and Cine-Tamaris (France) * Advertising and shows: Jean Fourastié * Country of origin: France * Original language: French * Format: 35 mm - Black and white and generic color ( Gevaert ) - 1.66: 1 - monaural * Genre: drama * Duration: 90 minutes * Release dates: ** 2 April 1962 , premiere at Studio Publicis ( Paris ) ** 11 April 1962 national release * CNC Classifications : all audiences, Arthouse (visa 24864 issued on 3 April 1962 ) Distribution [ edit | edit the code ] In order of appearance on the screen [ edit | edit the code ] * Corinne Marchand : Cleo * Loye Payen : Irma * Dominique Davray : Angela, the housekeeper Cleo * Jean Champion : The Boss Coffee * Jean-Pierre Taste : the waiter * Renée Duchateau : the selling hats * Lucienne Marchand : the driver of the taxi * José Luis de Vilallonga : the lover of Cleo * Michel Legrand : Bob * Serge Korber : Maurice says "Docket" * Dorothée Blank : Dorothée * Raymond Cauchetier Raoul, the projectionist * Antoine Bourseiller Antoine * Robert Postec : Dr. Valineau Slapstick silent film The Betrothed Macdonald Bridge - Duration: 1 30 [ edit | edit the code ] * Anna Karina : bride * Jean-Luc Godard : fiance * Emilian Caille : black bride * Eddie Constantine : sprinkler * Sami Frey : the undertaker * Georges de Beauregard : the driver * Danièle Delorme : The Flower Seller * Yves Robert : the handkerchiefs seller * Alan Scott : Marine * Jean-Claude Brialy : the nurse. Songs [ edit | edit the code ] * 1961 : BO Cleo from 5 to 7, four songs written by Agnès Varda with music by Michel Legrand , performed by Corinne Marchand . Edit super 45s Philips BE 432-596 First reissue in 1991 on CD Contempt,''compilation soundtrack Hortensia (FMC CD 529), Distribution BMG France (notice BNF FRBNF38197391 ) track list: # ''Without you # The Liar # The Player # La Belle P ... Production [ edit | edit the code ] Genesis [ edit | edit the code ] * Season history: Agnès Varda wanted to film the March 21 for "Capturing Paris in the wonderful passage from winter to spring with the gardens from the pen drawing to Impressionist painting." For financial reasons, the shooting could not start the 21 June . The film still has beautiful pictures of a white cottony in scenes shot at 6 in the morning to Parc Montsouris for action supposed to happen in 18 hours ... * The Betrothed Macdonald Bridge: for this mini-movie in the movie, Burlesque, yet key to the history of Cleo, Agnès Varda has used pals The Betrothed, the Godard-Karina couple. star of the New Wave and surrounded by his cronies. We see Frey and Brialy, veteran film being represented by Robert Delorme-couple. For Varda, this remains "A memory that symbolizes the New Wave as we lived, power to the imagination and friendship in action. "(Sic). Scenario [ edit | edit the code ] * Division into numbered chapters are displayed with their timing and surname of the engine character of the sequence. At the same time, countdown marks the inexorable progress towards a feared outcome. In the Belgian Revue film , Pingaud Bernard writes: "I will make a remark about the division, the first irritating first film in thirteen short chapters. ... The mathematical irony of these ads is a way to warn us, by contradiction, that time does not matter. It is as if we saw fall one by one the grains of the hourglass, while on the screen, waiting for the fateful hour, was held a show for distracting our attention. The timing of the drama accusing its inconsistency and apparent futility of gestures that fill this long intermission. ... But the names of the author ranks first chapters (Cleo, Angela, Bob, Dorothy, Raoul, Antoine) mean more. They mean that, for a moment, we will adopt the point of view of a particular character. » Turning [ edit | edit the code ] * Period shots: June-July 1961 * Exterior in Paris in chronological order of the scenario: # district : Rue de Rivoli # district : Montparnasse district ( Huyghens Street , Place Pablo-Picasso , brasserie Le Dôme , rue Delambre , boulevard Edgar-Quinet , Montparnasse pass) # district : Paris-Montparnasse Station # district : Montparnasse, Montsouris # district : Pitié-Salpêtrière * The Betrothed external to the Macdonald Bridge: arrondissement ( district of la Villette ) * Interiors ( loft Cleo): arrondissement ( district of Fontaine-au-Roi ) Restoration [ edit | edit the code ] * In 2012 , 50 years after its release, the film was restored: scanning 2K (formats DCP and 35 mm ) by the French Film Archives / CNC , the Digimage Elude and laboratories for its . Agnès Varda oversaw calibration stating "according to the wishes and choices of Jean Rabier , chief operator , and myself " . Home [ edit | edit the code ] Jean-Yves Bloch : "Integrating the contributions of the" cinema verite "but having already aware of its limitations, Agnès Varda has built a work which, by its methods of filming and construction, solves the greatest art one of the burning questions of the cinema of his time. ... For this state of objectivism and subjectivism synthesis of already previously sought by the author in La Pointe courte and L'Opéra-Mouffe , filmmaker gives us, in 1962, a film that retains its full force today. » Awards [ edit | edit the code ] * Work classified as " 1001 Movies You Must See Before You Die ". Awards [ edit | edit the code ] * Price Méliès 1962 . * FIPRESCI Award in 1963 . Nomination and selection [ edit | edit the code ] * 1962 Cannes Film Festival : Official Selection in competition for the Palme d'Or . * Venice Film Festival 1962 : Information section. * 2012 Cannes Film Festival : Official Selection section Cannes Classics (50th anniversary of the film, image and sound restored ). Videography [ edit | edit the code ] * France Paramount Home Entertainment / Cine-Tamaris , 2005, 2 DVD PAL Zone 2 (EAN 3333973141072 ): Special Edition with bonus: The Tell caryatids + L'Opéra-Mouffe + The Lion volatile + 1 illustrated booklet 16 pages + 1 brochure designs Sempé I remember Cleo (Notice BNF FRBNF40110713 ) * of Agnès Varda , The Criterion Collection , 2008, 4 DVD NTSC Zone 1 Dolby [ online presentation ] : VF English subtitles References [ edit | edit the code ] * Agnès Varda , Paris, Gallimard , "Blanche", 1962 , 116 * Agnès Varda and Bernard Bastide (for establishing filmography) Paris, Cahiers du Cinema , 1994 (reprint 2005), 288 ( ISBN 9782866421458 , notice BNF No. FRBNF35688678 ) . Category:1962 films